The Sixth Gokaiger
by Yosuke Hanamura
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki is a recently reanimated earthling that was granted three legendary Super Sentai Grand Powers along with the Gokai Celluar and Gokai Silver Ranger Key and wishes to join the Gokaigers after witnessing one of their battles, but after she joins will she find love with her captain?
1. The Amazing Silver Girl

Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Episode 17: The Amazing Silver Woman

GokaiOh Cockpit

Gokai Red/Captain Marvelous: "No use running! You Zangyack small fish!" * **He said as they chased some flying Zugormin***

Gokai Yellow/Luka Millfy: "Let's use the MagiRanger's Grand Power." * **She suggested while holding MagiYellow's Ranger Key*** "Here we go." * **She said as she put the key into a device that allowed Gokai-Oh to transform into Magi GokaiOh before defeating the flying opponents***

Gokai Blue/Joe Gibken: "There are still more on the ground." * **He told his leader** *

Gokai Green/Don Dogoier: "Then let's use the DekaRanger's Grand Power!" * **He suggested then used the DekaGreen Ranger Key to transform Gokai-Oh into Deka Gokai-Oh and defeated the ground Zugormin with twin pistols before finishing, off their enemy with the P.A.T. Strike finisher.***

Gokai Yellow: "We did it! …or I thought we did. What's that?" * **She asked as more Zugormin appeared** * "Again?!"

Gokai Red: "Quickly finish this!"

Gokai Pink/Ahim De Famille: "Then, let's use the Grand Power we received the other day from the Goseigers-san." * **She said while holding the Gosei Pink Ranger Key***

Gokai Red: "Yeah!"

All Five Gokaigers: "Ranger Key, Set! Gokai All Headder Dai Shingeki" * **All of the Headders from the Goseigers appear then attack the Zugormin finishing them all***

Meanwhile…

?: "That's good. So the Goseiger's Grand Power is Gosei Headders? That's so awesome! I hope I get to see the other ones soon!" * **A young girl with blond hair in twin tails style and whisker marks on her cheeks said with excitement after watching the battle***

Gokai Galleon

Navi: Good work! But I sure get tired of fighting these guys." * **The Gokaigers robotic bird said as she greeted her companions after the battle***

Don Dogoier: "Well, we've obtained 11 Grand Powers."

Joe Gibken: "Yeah. It was a battle worthy of us."

Ahim De Famille: "That is indeed true."

Luka Millfy: "Plus we got 15 Ranger Keys from Basco before that." * **She said as she remembers the battle between them and Basco who used the Ranger Keys he had to battle the Gokaigers** * "At this rate, we'll quickly complete getting all the Grand Powers. Then we'll get the greatest treasure in the galaxy."

Captain Marvelous: "Yeah. Get on with it, bird!" * **He told Navi** *

Navi: "Alright. Let's Treasure Navigate! Let's go flying! This'll be a big one!" * **She said as she flew around the room the hits her head on the ceiling*** "Find an amazing silver person. …That's it."

Joe Gibken: "What's that?"

Luka Millfy: "Something Amazing? How so?"

Don Dogoier: "Man… Vague as always."

Captain Marvelous: "Just find something amazing, right? Let's go!"

Shibuya-ku, Tokyo Japan

Don Dogoier: "An amazing silver…"

Luka Millfy: "An amazing siler…?"

* **The crew looked around a park for the person that Navi was speaking of when a man in a silver tracksuit was jogging***

Captain Marvelous: "Is that is?"

Ahim De Famille: "Indeed, he is wearing silver, but…"

Captain Marvelous: * **He walks up to the man** * "Hey! Are you the amazing silver person?"

* **The man took off his glasses and was confused by what he just asked** *

Ahim De Famille: "Will you tell us about the Grand Powers of the Super Sentai?" * **She asked as her and the other crew members walk over** *

Jogger: "What are you people talking about?! I'm in a hurry! Out of the way!" * **He said as he jogged past them** *

Joe Gibken: "Looks like he's not it." * **He said as he and the others left while Captain Marvelous was annoyed with the jogger not being who they were looking for***

Luka Millfy: "A sliver…" * **She said while looking around for anyone with that description while the mysterious girl from earlier spotted them and came up to Captain Marvelous after seeing him ignore a kid who fell next to him***

?: "Wait! Wait! Please wait a moment, Marvelous-san!" * **The girl said grabbing his jacket confusing him as he didn't know her** * "Stay right there!" * **She told Captain Marvelous as she told the young boy to stay lying down on the ground*** "Please help him up, Marvelous-san!" * **Captain Marvelous looked confused by her request** * "If you're a Super Sentai member, then you should gently extend your hand to children who fall."

Captain Marvelous: "What are you talking about?! If it's a small fall, he should just get up himself." * **He told the girl while folding his arms and the crew left** *

Joe Gibken: "There certainly are strange people around"

Luka Millfy: "She was cute though."

Don Dogoier: "Eeeh?!"

Captain Marvelous: "Let's find the Grand Power before we get hung up by another weirdo."

Ahim De Famille: "The color silver!"

* **The crew turn to where Ahim saw the color and saw a monster and Gormin with a bomb then after the monster revealed the secret plan to plant bombs around the city while they were busy dealing with the Zugormin then transformed into their Gokaiger forms before fighting the Gormin***

Gokai Green: "Let's use the new Ranger Keys that we got from Basco!" * **Gokai Red agreed then they transform into different sixth rangers as Gokai Yellow transformed into Mega Silver, Gokai Green transformed into Dragon Ranger, Gokai Red transformed into Time Fire, Gokai Pink transformed into Abare Killer and Gokai Blue transformed, into Magi Shine before fighting the monster as the girl from earlier showed up to watch the fight.***

?: "Hell yeah! They're all using the additional members! Guess they have those Ranger Keys to. That's cool. That's awesome!"

* **The crew tried to attack the monster but discovered that he has a barrier that no attack can penetrate and the mystery girl was about to help out when Dragon Ranger manages to hit the back of the monsters collar with the Zyusoken and forces it to retreat leaving the girl with no chance to impress her future crewmates as they left as well.***

Aboard the Gigant Horse one of the many Zangyack Empire's Flagships

Warz Gill: "Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Armadon! Why do you return in disgrace?!"

Armadon: "I deeply apologize. I underestimated those pirates."

Insaan: "Even if it was a coincidence, for them to figure out your one weakness like that…"

Damaras: "You weren't badly damaged. You can deploy again soon."

Warz Gill: "Deploy immediately and take over this planet already! Failure will not be forgiven next time!"

* **Armadon left the room in a bad mood confusing Warz Gill so he asked his personal bodyguard Barizorg what his attitude was about and Barizorg told him that the wanted pirates are on his mind & that he will settle their score even if it goes against his orders giving him an idea whispering it to Insaan**.*

Shibuya-ku, Tokyo Japan

* **The crew walks up stairs** *

Luka: "That Zangyack's barrier was kind of a pain."

Ahim: "But… I wonder why he suddenly retreated."

Joe: "So you were wondering to, Ahim? Why did he suddenly retreat?"

Don: "It was probably because of the dagger I dropped hit his neck. I bet there's a small opening in the back of his barrier."

Ahim: "So if he appears once more, we would do well to aim there."

Marvelous: "Well, that's if we run into him again. Let's go."

* **The crew begins walking up the stairs again as the girl from earlier appears again***

?: "Please wait a moment!"

Marvelous: "You again? Just what do you want?!"

?: "Alright." * **She runs up to the top of the stairs then poses with a smile on her face** * "My name is Naruko! Uzumaki Naruko! I'm the girl who loves Super Sentai more than anyone else!" * **She performs another pose** *

Joe: "So, what do you want from us?"

Naruko: "Isn't it obvious? I came to join you all! I will be the Gokaigers' sixth member!" * **She told them as she walked down the stairs before stopping where the crew was standing***

Luka: "Huh?!"

Don: "Eeh?!"

Marvelous: "If we let you join, can you do anything good?"

Naruko: "Yeah! I do. Of course I can!"

Marvelous: "What's that?"

Naruko: "If I join, the Gokaigers will be a much more amazing Super Sentai!"

Ahim: "A more amazing Super Sentai? What's that?"

Naruko: "Of course… From babies to the elderly, it'll be a Super Sentai loved by many! Strong! Righteous! Invigorating!"

Naruko's thoughts

* **The crew appears but Don isn't there as Naruko takes his place** *

Marvelous: "Hey, everyone! You all doing well? I'm Captain Marvelous! Sometimes I'm too forceful and mess up… …but I'll do my best for your smiles! Let's get along! Bang!" * **He points his finger as a gun and stars appear** *

Joe: "I'm Joe! I love baseball and I'm strong!"

Luka: "Hi! I'm Luka! Everyone! Do you properly greet everyone every day?"

Ahim: "Fair tidings to you. I am Ahim. Oh? I am not very different from my usual self."

Naruko: "And I'm Uzumaki Naruko! We will protect peace on Earth!"

Back to reality

Naruko: "…something like that."

Joe: "What's that?"

Naruko: "Huh?"

Luka: "It's too weird."

Ahim: "I am sorry to say this… …but I believe so too."

Don: "Yeah! Anyway, you forgot me!"

Naruko: "No way… What does Marvelous-san think?"

Marvelous: "It should be obvious. We don't need you."

Naruko: "Eeeehhh?!" * **She steps back in shock then falls onto her knees** * "No way! It can't be! I was rejected! I didn't even consider this possibility! That's it… In this case… I'll use my trump card." * **She turned around then saw that the Gokaigers were gone** * "Oh." * **She then saw the Gokai Galleon flying off** * "Oh my God!"

Gokai Galleon

Navi: "Welcome back!"

Luka: "I thought she was kinda cute… …but beyond that, she was kinda annoying."

Ahim: "But she did not seem like a bad person at heart."

Don: "That girl's no good! She's completely useless!"

Joe: "Don't worry. She won't join without Marvelous' approval."

Marvelous: "Well. That's right."

Navi: "By the way, everyone… …what about the amazing silver person?"

* **The crew had forgotten about their search for the person Navi told them about** *

Navi: "Eh?! You just came back without finding them?! Unbelievable!"

Marvelous: *He grabs Navi's beak to keep her quiet* "Let's try again!"

On the roof of an office building

* **A group of employees were playing around with a ball when Gokai Yellow and Green appeared on the hand of GokaiOh***

Gokai Yellow: "Pardon the noise; we're the Kaizoku Sentai. Is there an amazing silver person among you?"

* **Gokai Green tossed the ball back as they all shook their head no** *

Delivery Man: * **He was standing with his back at the foot of the mech** * "Hey! An amazing silver person, right? I saw him in the park over there." * **He pointed to a nearby park***

Gokai Green: * **He took the microphone from Gokai Yellow** * "Really?!"

Delivery Man: "Yeah! He was really silver!"

Gokai Yellow: * **She takes the microphone back** * "Thank you, old man!"

Gokai Green: "He said that way!"

Gokai Yellow: "Go!" * **She points the way to the park as GokaiOh heads over there***

* **The crew heads to the location of the silver colored person but saw the same guy from earlier** *

Marvelous: "You again?!"

Luka: What is this? Mou!"

* **Armadon appears again after attacking the Gokaigers with a lightning attack as Marvelous protects the man from before then he gets the man to leave before transforming into their Gokaiger forms** *

A Stadium near Shibuya-ku in Tokyo, Japan

Gokai Red: "Alright. Let's make this showy!"

*The Gokaigers and the Goumin rush at each other until Naruko appears and stands in the middle of the two groups*

Gokai Yellow: "You again?!"

Gokai Red: "Hey, don't come out. It's dangerous."

Naruko: "It'll be ok. Watch me this time!"

* **Naruko pulls out a silver Gokaiger Ranger Key from her skirt pocket as well as a cellular like device before putting the key into the device and using it to transform into a female silver colored Gokaiger but her costume and helmet were different from the others***

Naruko: "There's a deep red sun on my back. There is justice in my blue heart! Bathing everyone in my yellow cheers! My squishy cheeks are pink. The green fresh leaf of a new hero! Shining silver! And of course, my name is… Gokai Silver!" * **She preformed her signature pose** *

Gokai Yellow: "No way. She transformed!" * **She hit Joe with her elbow** *

Gokai Pink: "But how? Marvelous-san. Did you give out Ranger Keys to others besides ourselves?"

Gokai Red: "There are only five Gokaiger Ranger Keys."

Gokai Blue: * **He stands next to his captain while folding his arms** * "Well that's… …obviously a Gokaiger, any way you look at it."

Gokai Silver: "Take a look at my power, everyone! Then let me join you! Let's go!"

* **Naruko impressively fights off the Goumin easily all by herself then pulls out her signature weapon the Gokai Spear in its Gun Mode and uses it to pick off enemies until they fired at her forcing her to transform her weapon back to its spear form & finishing off her opponent before taking on Armadon.***

Gokai Silver: "Are you guys watching me fight? Please. Let me join you!"

Gokai Red: "She's surprisingly good."

Gokai Yellow: "Actually, she's pretty strong."

Gokai Green: "Anyway, look at the back of the Zangyack's neck."

Gokai Pink: "It looks like it's reinforced."

Gokai Green: "That must mean that's the weak spot! Since it stands out more, it'll be easier to hit!"

* **Armadon used his Arma Barrier to block Naruko's attack then knocked her back** *

Gokai Silver: "That barrier's… strong."

Gokai Green: "We'll take care of the rest."

Gokai Red: "Let's go."

* **The others attack Armadon** *

Gigant Horse

Damaras: "Your Highness. What kind of plan did you present to Armadon?"

Warz Gill: "I didn't give him any plan. The damn pirates noticed Armadon's weak spot in their first fight. So I ordered Insaan to make it look like Armadon's neck was reinforced. But I had her attach something there instead."

Damaras: "Something?"

Insaan: "The moment it's hit, there'll be a large explosion. It's a powerful bomb."

Damaras: "What?! To destroy the pirates, you're sacrificing an action commander?!"

Warz Gill: "You got it! That's what you deserve, pirates!"

* **The crew continues to attack until Gokai Green gets the idea to climb a tree and use it as a way to attack Armadon but Naruko noticed the collar while the crew pushes Armadon back so that Gokai Green could attack but Naruko stops him** *

Gokai Silver: "I don't know, but… Something's off! It stands out so much, it's like they want you to hit it.

Gokai Blue: "She's right."

Armadon: "What are you guys talking about?!" * **He attacks Naruko and Don knocking them both down***

* **Naruko uses her Gokai Spear to take the collar off then fling it into the air causing it to explode** *

Gokai Green: "There was a bomb in it!"

* **Armadon was shocked as his collar was used as a sacrifice to kill the pirates** *

Gokai Silver: "Alright. You don't have a barrier anymore. Let's do this enthusiastically!" * **She attacks Armadon and pushes him back then pulls out her Ranger Key** * "The finisher!" * **She puts the key into her weapon as it says "Final Wave" then jumps into the air** * "Gokai Shooting Star!" * **She tosses her weapon then it goes through Armadon killing him with a big explosion and Naruko poses** *

Gokai Silver: "I did it. My first victory!"

Gokai Pink: "The amazing silver person!"

*Naruko turns back to normal as the crew walks over to her then bombard her with questions*

Naruko: "P-Please don't rush me all at once…" 


	2. The Big Abare With The Dinosaur Drill

Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Episode 18: The Big Abare With The Dinosaur Robot Drill

Gigant Horse

Damaras: "How is His Highness?"

Insaan: "He has yet to wake. It seems he's in quite the shock over his plan failing."

Damaras: "It's just as well. He's quieter this way."

Gokai Galleon

Naruko: "Whoa! Sugggooou!"

Luka: "Are you a Sugoumin or something?!"

Naruko: "But… but… this is the real thing! I'm on the real Gokai Galleon! Look at this!" * **She says as she messes with various objects on the ship then she stands in front of Navi** * "Bird-san, you sure are cute."

Navi: "You're a nice one."

Naruko: "I'm Uzumaki Naruko. Pleased to meet you!" * **She tells Navi as she bows***

Navi: "Ah, my name is not Bird. It's Nav—"

Marvelous: * **He gently pushes Naruko back** * "Enough introductions. More importantly, why do you have a Ranger Key? Where did you obtain these Grand Powers?"

Ahim: "Furthermore, three of them."

Luka: "Why you? What month? Day? Hour? Second? Who? How?!"

Naruko: "Okay! Okay! I'll answer. If I must say this about myself… I'm a bit of a feisty person… …but I'm a normal person through and through. Yes. …until that day."

 _After school_

 _ ***Naruko was heading home when a young girl by the name of Micchan was walking with her mother when she spotted flowers across the street so she went over to them but didn't see a speeding truck so Naruko pushed the girl out of the way getting hit by the truck in the process, Naruko got up and gave the little girl a flower after asking her mother if the girl was ok before passing out as blood dripped down the right side of her face.***_

 _At the Hospital_

 _*_ _ **Naruko is being monitored by a nurse as a mysterious voice calls out her name causing her spirit to leave her body and enter a mysterious place**_ _*_

 _Mysterious Place_

 _*_ _ **Naruko soon found herself in this place as she sees a man in a green costume with a golden shield around him**_ _*_

 _Naruko: "Dragon Ranger-san?!"_

 _*_ _ **The sound of something hitting against metal drew Naruko's attention to another figure this one in a dark red and black outfit with a pistol in his hand before putting it away as he approached her**_ _*_

 _Naruko: "Time Fire-san?"_

 _*_ _ **The last person to appear to Naruko was a man in a white and black outfit with a red visor as he got up then turned to face her**_ _*_

 _Naruko: "And… Abare Killer-san too?!"_

 _*_ _ **Abare Killer turned back into Mikoto Nakadai**_ _*_

 _Mikoto: "I'm amazed you know of us."_

 _Naruko: "Of course I do! This is basic knowledge!"_

 _Mikoto: "I see." *_ _ **He walks over to her**_ _* "But you did something that was really reckless. You're still quite young."_

 _Naruko: "It's no big deal."_

 _Mikoto: "Protecting others while ignoring danger to oneself… …I know someone just like that. Someone who's capable of such recklessness. It's been a while since I was this thrilled."_

 _ ***Naruko appeared confused at what he said***_

 _Mikoto: *_ _ **He handed her a cellular like device with a Ranger Key**_ _* "Take it."_

 _Naruko: *_ _ **She takes what he handed her**_ _* "This is…?"_

 _Mikoto: "This was created from us. It's the Gokai Cellular and it's Ranger Key. Use that… …and become the greatest hero."_

 _*_ _ **Naruko was grateful but also confused as to why he gave her these items**_ _*_

 _Mikoto: *He walks over to Dragon Ranger and Time Fire* "We are Abaranger… TimeRanger… …and ZyuRanger. We will give you three Super Sentai Grand Powers."_

 _Naruko: "Grand Powers? What's that?!"_

 _Mikoto: "You'll know soon enough." *He_ _ **transforms back into Abare Killer**_ _* "Thrill yourself to your heart's content." *The three figures disappear in a flash of light*_

 _Naruko: "Wait! Don't go yet!"_

 _Back at the Hospital_

 _*_ _ **Naruko soon wakes up from her dream**_ _*_

 _Naruko: "A dream?"_

 _*_ _ **The nurse taking care of her freaks out and calls for a doctor**_ _*_

 _Naruko: *_ _ **She pulls out the Gokai Cellular and Gokai Sliver Ranger Key**_ _* "It wasn't a dream. I really received this power."_

Gokai Galleon

Naruko: "That's…"

Ahim: "That is rather unbelievable."

Naruko: "I didn't believe it either… …but this really exists." * **She said pulling out the Gokai Cellular and Gokai Silver Key from her skirt pocket*** "Plus I transformed and fought."

Luka: "So?! So?! What about your Grand Powers? What are they like?"

Naruko: "Well… I haven't gotten them yet! I've tried various things, but… It seems like I can't summon anything like that with just these. I'm sure it needs Abare Killer-san-tachi's Ranger Keys."

Marvelous: * **He thinks back to the first fight with Armadon and how they turned into various sixth heroes so he opens the Gokaiers Ranger Key chest** * "Are they in here?"

Naruko: * **She is excited to see all of the Super Sentai Ranger Keys all in one place as she pulled out all five of the Goranger Ranger Keys and Big Ones Key then she finds all three keys of the people she talked about earlier***

Marvelous: "Is that so?" * **He takes the Keys from her** * "With this, three new Grand Powers will appear, right? Good job." * **He tells her as he petted her on the head***

Naruko: "Then I…"

Marvelous: "You're a naïve one." * **He gently pushed her and took her Gokai Cellular and Ranger Key after shutting the treasure box with the three Keys inside of it***

Naruko: "No way! I can't believe it!"

Marvelous: "You may have chanced upon a Ranger Key… …but there's no guarantee you've mastered using it."

* **The others nod in agreement** *

Naruko: "It'll be ok. I'll work hard!"

Marvelous: "You… said before that you wanted to join us."

Naruko: "I do."

Marvelous: "Then show me something. They all have something that I don't. What about you? Do you have something I want?"

Naruko: "Give me some time. I'll definitely find an answer to that." *She leaves to clear her head and think of something*

Gigant Horse

* **A new action commander appears** *

Osogain: "Action Commander Osogain has arrived."

Damaras: "The situation is as I explained earlier. Prepare for a fierce battle. First, set up a frontbase for us to carry out our operations on Earth."

Gokai Galleon

Ahim: "I wonder if she has found something yet."

Marvelous: "Are you worried?" * **He grabs the Gokai Cellular and Gokai Silver Ranger Key*** "She doesn't know what it truly means to fight Zangyack yet. It means having the whole galaxy as your enemy."

Construction Yard

Naruko: * **She lies on her back in some grass** * "What can I do…?"

* **Screams and explosions can be heard nearby so Naruko goes to investigate** *

Osogain: "Listen, wretched humans. It has been decided that this area will be Zangyack's frontline base on Earth!"

Naruko: * **She rushes to the workers aid** * "I won't allow it! * **She tried to transform but forgot that she didn't have her equipment***

Osogain: "Who are you?"

Naruko: "I'm Kaizoku Sentai's sixth member! …I hope. Uzumaki Naruko! Also known as… Gokai Silver! I won't let you lay another finger on the construction workers!"

Osogain: "Are you an idiot or something? Goumin, get her."

* **The Goumin attack her but she easily deals with the regular foot soldiers as the workers flee but then gets over powered by the tougher Zugoumin** *

Osogain: "There's no use for a mere human to try this hard!" * **He attacks her with two balls of energy almost killing her***

Naruko: "That's not true! If you work hard… it's sure to lead to something else!" * **She gets up onto her knees** * "That's why I won't give up! Until the very, very, very end… …I'm not quitting!"

Osogain: "Annoying fly! Know your place already!" * **He prepares to kill her until he is blown back by an unknown force***

* **It's revealed to be the Gokaigers as Captain Marvelous was the one who saved Naruko as he helps her stand up** *

Marvelous: "You're an even more reckless girl than I thought."

Luka: "It's true. You're unbelievable."

Joe: "Just like a certain pirate I know."

Ahim: "As for me… …I thought you were wonderful."

Don: "Well, I admit you've got guts."

Marvelous: "What'll you do? If you use this, Zangyack and all of space will be your enemy." * **He said holding the Gokai Cellular and Gokai Silver Ranger Key next to him***

Naruko: "You're wrong, Marvelous-san. I will defeat Zangyack… …and bring peace to the whole galaxy!"

Don: "Defeat Zangyack?!"

Joe: "That would mean overturning the whole galaxy."

Marvelous: *laughs* "That's interesting! I like that! Naruko!" * **He gives her the Gokai Cellular and its Ranger Key back** * "You are a Gokaiger! The sixth member!"

* **The crew then transform into their Gokaiger forms then take care of the enemy together as Naruko helps everyone out during the battle until Osogain and two foot soldiers are left** *

Naruko: "Everyone, let's use Shinkenger here!"

* **The main five pull out their respective Ranger Keys** *

Gokai Red: "Where's yours?"

Gokai Silver: "I have one! It's the one with the kanji on the face."

Gokai Red: "This one? Here you go." *He **gives her a random Ranger Key** *

* **The main five turn into their respective Shinkenger forms as Naruko is turned into King Ranger from OhRanger** *

Naruko: "Yes… With this King Stick, I will bash them. Hey! This is wrong! Mou! This is kanji too, but this is the wrong one! This is OhRanger's King Ranger!" * **She turns back to Gokai Silver** * "Shinkenger's is the gold, shiny one."

Shinken Red: "This one?" *He shows her the correct gold Ranger Key*

Naruko: "This! This! This is the one." * **She transforms into female Shinken Gold then suggests using the RokuRenGiri attack which gets rid of the two foot soldiers***

* **After the main five Gokaigers are impressed at how strong they are with Naruko as their sixth member they decide to celebrate her joining the crew by transforming into various silver rangers with Gokai Pink becoming Go-On Silver, Gokai Green is Gao Silver, Gokai Red is Bouken Silver, Gokai Blue is Gosei Knight and Gokai Yellow becomes Mega Silver.** *

Gokai Silver: "It's all silver! That's awesome!"

Bouken Silver: * **He twists Naruko's head around** * "We should go with gingin, right?!"

Gokai Silver: "Yeah!"

* **The six silver rangers attack Osogain together and the main five blast him with their blaster weapons sending him flying back** *

Osogain: "What is this power?!"

Go-On Silver: "Please finish him off."

Gokai Silver: "Okay!" * **She attack Osogain then sends him flying back before turning her weapon into its gun mode** *"Let's go! Let's go!" * **She puts her Ranger Key into her weapon she then raises her weapon before aiming it at her opponent and unleashed the "Gokai Supernova!" finishing move** *

* **Insaan used a beam to grow not only Osogain but also some of the Zugoumin***

Gokai Red: "They never learn."

Gokai Silver: "Let me take care of them!"

Marvelous: "Alright. Show us the Grand Powers you have." * **He gives her back the Abare Killer, Time Fire, and Dragon Ranger Keys***

* **Naruko places the Time Fire Key into the Gokai Cellular then presses his button three times and the Gosei Knights button as the GoJyuDrill appears from the future also she used the GoJyu Cannon attack to beat some enemies with lasers coming from the feet of her new mech along with the drill tail** *

Gokai Silver: "I'll use this next!" * **She held up Dragon Rangers Key before placing it into the center of her steering wheels transforming it into its second form GoJyuRex and using it to get rid of more enemies with the GoJyu Laser attack from the mouth***

Gokai Silver: "Come forth, Abaranger's Grand Power! * **She places the Key into the center console again turning it into the final form of GoJyuJin***

* **With her new mech in robot mode she easily gets rid of the last two foot soldiers before using the Trident Mode to attack Osogain and using Shield Mode to block one of his attacks before using all three of her Ranger Keys to unleash her final move the GouJyu Triple Drill Dream attack, to get rid of Osogain once and for all.***

Gokai Galleon

Naruko: "I'm so happy. You acknowledge me as a comrade."

Marvelous: "You may be our comrade… …but as a pirate… …you're still an apprentice."

Naruko: * **She sank to her knees** * "No way!"

Ahim: * **She offers Naruko her hand** * "Before long. You'll no longer be an apprentice. Let us work together and fight Zangyack."

Naruko: * **She gets up and hugs Ahim** * "Ahim-san! I'm so happy!"

Luka: * **She gently pushes Naruko back and pulls Ahim back** * "Hey, what are you doing!"

Naruko: * **She bows** * "I'm sorry. But… Let's get along!" *She stands in front of Marvelous* "Marvelous-san."

Marvelous: "Yeah."

Naruko: * **She turns to Joe and bows to him** * "Let's get along. Joe-san."

Joe: "Sure."

Naruko: * **She turns to Luka** * "Luka-san too."

Luka: "Sure thing."

Naruko: * **She then turns to Don** * "Let's get along. Don-san."

Don: "D-Don-san?!"

Naruko: "Yeah. That's your name, isn't it?"

Don: "It is… but… It sounds weird to me."

Marvelous: "What's wrong with it? Don-san."

Navi: "Don-san! Don-san!"

Don: "Marvelous too?!"

Marvelous: "Alright! We're having a party now! It'll go on til morning!"

* **Everyone was excited including Naruko** *


End file.
